Return to the Labyrinth: Memories
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Twelve years had passed since Sarah beat the labyrinth and won he brother back but after the first 2 years Sarah stops contact with her friends and jareth is wondering why. Also who is this guy who claims to be her bf will Jareth win her bk. Summery sucks
1. Jareth's Dream

**Chapter 1- Jareth's Dream**

Jareth was in a ballroom like the one he had placed Sarah in to make her forget about Toby but it was different. He felt alone for some odd reason like everyone was staying away from him and no one even noticed that he was there. At first he thought he was going to lose it, until a girl had caught his eye in the crowed. She was wearing a mask so he couldn't see her face, so he walked through the crowed right up to her. She bowed and he bowed back at her and held his hand out.

"May I have this dance my lady?" he asked and she took his hand "I love to dance with you." She said and they both started to dance. Jareth couldn't help but feel that he knew her from somewhere, but after a while he heard a clock go off and looked at it to see it was the clock floating next him striking the thirteenth hour, he then looked back the girl he was dancing with and noticed that she was taking her mask off. But while she was doing that Jareth noticed that everything around him was fading away, then he looked back at the girl who took her mask off all the way and he was shocked to see who it was.

"SARAH!" that was the last thing he was able to say before he woke up.

"Why must I be tortured with that dream of seeing her but not being with her?" he said as he sat up straight in his bed and looked out his window to see his labyrinth.

"It's not the same anymore. Since Sarah left I feel so empty now." While Jareth was lost in his thought he didn't noticed Hoggle walking in his bed chambers.

"Your majesty are you alright you look really pale." Hoggle said all concerned. Jareth looked at him then looked back at the labyrinth. "Hoggle have you heard word from Sarah at all." Hoggle was shocked to hear that question for he knew it had been ten years since he last heard from Sarah. "King Jareth don't you remember Sarah stop talking to me and the others ten years ago."

Jareth sighed out loud and got out of bed.

"Yeah now I remember and it was twelve years ago since she defeated my labyrinth." He snapped his fingers and his night clothes were replaced with his normal clothes.

"I just wish I knew why she stopped contact with us." Jareth sighed again

"I wish I knew to Jareth but we don't know for the time being." Hoggle said

Jareth sighed again and left his bed chamber and headed for the throne room, he still couldn't why Sarah decided to stop calling Hoggle and the others ten years ago but soon decided to let it go and do his everyday duties. But no matter what Jareth could not get that dream out of his head about Sarah dancing with him but soon fade away.

"I wish Sarah wouldn't appear in my dreams but here in real life" Jareth said as he sat down on his throne with his one leg over the armrest, what he would normally do every time he sits on his throne, still thinking about Sarah and the dream he had that he wished never ended.

While that was going on in the underground world in the aboveground no one not even the Goblin King himself knew that Sarah was living great but with her boyfriend.

* * *

My First Labyrinth Story Ever. I just got the Movie labyrinth last week and I've been obsessed with it so I thought I do story based off it. Hope you all like it. Plz Coment and Review


	2. Sarah's Dream

**Chapter 2- Sarah's Dream**

Sarah found herself running in a strange maze doing all twist and turns not knowing where to go and not even knowing where she was.

"Where am I?" turning around looking for the next turn, "What am I even doing here?" she said as she did another turn running as fast as she could.

"You got out once and you can get out of my labyrinth again." Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a blonde man standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sarah asked all scared

"Sarah you don't remember me" he said "It's me Jareth the Goblin King"

"I don't know you Goblin King now let me go home to my boyfriend." Sarah was scared and angry. All she wanted to do was go home.

"Sarah" was all Jareth could say and Sarah got really confused then.

"How do you know my name?" She looked at him weird and he just looked at her with his different colored eyes and said. "You've been here before love." After he said that he started to fade away and Sarah was freaking out.

"Wait! What's going you haven't really answered my question and what do u mean I've been here before?" But it was too late he was gone.

Sarah woke up sweating; she looked around to realize that she was back in her bedroom of her apartment.

"It was only a dream, but it seemed so real and that Goblin King how did he know me." While she was thinking she heard her cell phone go off. She picked it up and realized that it was her boyfriend.

"Hello Todd, how are you doing?" Sarah said

"I'm fine babe, listen I'm coming over to take you out to breakfast is that okay." Her boyfriend asked her all sweet and nice. All Sarah could do was smile and say,

"Sure Todd, I'll be ready when you get here." They both hanged up and Sarah got out of bed and decided to take a quick shower to wash the sweat off her body from the weird dream that she just had. While she was letting the hot water run down her body she couldn't stop thinking about her dream or the Goblin King.

"Hmm? What did he mean by I have been there before?" Sarah soon decided to brush it off and finishes with her shower and get ready for when her boyfriend came to pick her up.

When he finally came, they got into his car and headed to a dinner and ordered breakfast. While they were waiting for their food to come Todd asked how her writing was coming.

"It's coming okay just on a writer's block right now." She said as she drank her coffee trying to wake up the rest of the way.

"Well don't worry Sarah you're a great writer so I'm sure you'll come up with an idea in no time." Todd smiled after he had said that which made her smile back. And soon their food had finally come and they just ate their food and talked about the vacation they've been wanting to take for awhile.

"So what do you think, should we try to go to New York for a vacation." Todd asked

"I don't know that sounds like a good idea but I do have a dead line to meet so I don't have much time for a vacation right now." Todd soon had a sad look on his face because he really wanted to take her on a vacation.

"But we can go another time Todd." Sarah tried to cheer him up from what she said. Todd's face lit up and said "Okay" so he was okay with that. So breakfast finally ended and they headed back to Sarah apartment just to relax. On the way back Sarah started to think about the Jareth the Goblin King from her dream. He had look so familiar to her but she just couldn't remember where she had seen him. _"Maybe I should just forget about it but what got to me is when he called me love, but why it makes no sense. Oh well its best to forget about it for now."_ But what Sarah doesn't know is that she will meet the Goblin King again really soon.

* * *

Well heres the second chapter I was bored and had nothing to do so I thought I would do the second Chapter to this story. So i hope everyone likes and I know that chapters are short but bare with me its going to get more exciting really soon I promise. So plz read and Review


	3. I wish the Goblin King would come and

**Chapter 3 – "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away, right now."**

After Sarah had breakfast with her boyfriend Todd, they left to go around town for a while. But Sarah was still pretty out of it. No matter what she just couldn't forget about that dream. Todd noticed that she was not in it and decided to make conversation.

"Hey Sarah remember that little red book we found in your attic that one called "The Labyrinth"."

"Yeah I remember and I also remember that you borrowed it and never gave it back yet." Sarah said playfully and being cold at the same time. Todd couldn't help but laugh as they kept on walking.

"Well sorry I just can't seem to stop rereading that book for some odd reason it gives me a great play idea so I've been deciphering it seeing how I can turn it into a play." Sarah looked at him and laughed to herself, _"This is what I get when I decided to date an actor of the theater."_

"It's really interesting I wonder why it was in your attic collecting dust I thought you would also read a book like that every day because didn't you use to like acting also." Todd sort of asked

"Well I used to like acting but that was a long time ago, I now love being a writer although my step-mother thought it wasn't a well supporting job." Sarah said

"Well you did prove her wrong by making the best seller list and sold over a million copies with your first book." Todd said and laughed. Sarah couldn't help but laugh with him for she had to agree with him about that. After walking for awhile both Sarah and Todd were walking towards a crowd of people being all frantic and panicky. Sarah looked ahead and saw it was a car accident. It was a car rammed into a tree and the person in the car looked unconscious, then Sarah started to feel her head hurt and Todd noticed.

"Uh Sarah lets go a different way back home." Todd grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crash. Sarah looked over her shoulder to take one last look at the crash and started to think about the car crash that she was in ten years ago and where she also lost her memories of the past few years of her life.

Todd finally got her back to her apartment and he was sweating for he did a fast power walk.

"Todd didn't we drive to the restaurant for breakfast." Sarah asked and Todd hit himself in the head for not thinking of that.

"Yeah we did but I forgot because I wanted to get you away from that crash site and your head looked like it was hurting also." Todd said really fast for he was also panting hard. Sarah only smiled for she knew that he meant well because about ten years back she had gotten into a car crash like the one they saw and it took a few years to recover from the crash also, but she also lost her memories before the crash had happen.

"So then since we're back and it looks like it's almost lunch time how about I make us some lunch while you work on your manuscripts that's due really soon." Todd smiled and Sarah couldn't help but laugh

"Okay Todd if that's what you want to do." Sarah said as she kissed him and headed to her office to get started working on her manuscripts.

Todd got started on lunch and while he was working he was thinking hard.

"_Man that was too close for comfort, of all days for there to be an accident it had to be when I was out with Sarah." _Todd had noticed that no matter where he went with Sarah there was a car crash or accident nearby and it was driving him crazy.

"_Sarah can't remember, if she remembers how the accident happened or her memories before the crash them I'm toast."_ Todd thought for he can still remember the time when she rejected him before the accident and now after the accident she was all his.

"_I will not lose her this time; I had to come up with a million lies just to get her to be mine."_ Todd had finally finished making lunch and went off to tell Sarah that it was ready.

"Sarah lunch is ready so if you're hungry come and get it." Sarah smiled and put her stuff down and walked up to him. "Okay Todd let's go eat then." Sarah walked passed him and Todd just smiled and headed to the kitchen table.

They sat quietly and ate there lunch and Todd got a little annoyed with the silence so he decided to break it.

"Oh Sarah before I forget here." Todd pulled out the little red book from his inside jacket pocket. "It's the book I borrowed for so long that was the other reason why I came to visit you." Sarah looked at it.

"Oh thanks Todd but if you want to hold onto it a little longer that's fine with me." Todd looked at Sarah weird and thought she wasn't acting like her normal self so he decided to play around.

"Well then okay thanks but there's one part in the book that doesn't make sense in the book. It's the part when this girl asked for her brother to be taken away to the goblin city by the goblin king." Sarah looked at him.

"Well then if you don't like how it sounds change it to something that does sound better." Sarah suggested.

"Great idea Sarah, hmmm I wonder, hey this one thing I thought of something want to hear Sarah." Sarah nodded her head.

"How about this then." Todd cleared his throat and stood up.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away, right now." He soon laughed "What do you think of that Sarah." He didn't hear a response "Sarah?" he looked around but couldn't find her.

"SARAH!?!?!?!!?"

**---Goblin King---**

The goblin king lifted his head up once he heard those words. "So someone wish away their friends or loved one. Hoggle who was wished away."

"You won't believe it King Jareth it was Sarah she was wished away by her boyfriend." Jareth was shocked and smiled. "Really then I better go and talk to her boyfriend then." He got up from his seat and changed his clothes to look like the ones he had worn when he visited Sarah when she wished away her baby brother Toby. Then he teleported in front of Todd.

"Why hello there Todd I see you wished away your girlfriend." Jareth said with a smirk

"You're him you're the Goblin King, where is she where's my girlfriend Sarah." Todd yelled all scared but trying to be brave.

"She's there in my castle." Jareth point out the door to his castle in the middle of the Labyrinth.

"So that's the castle beyond the goblin city." Todd said as he walked out. "It doesn't seem that far."

"It's farther than you think." He said right next to him the pointed at a clock with thirteen hours on it. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your dear girlfriend becomes one of us forever." Jareth said as he faded away back to his castle.

"Well then looks like I better get started." Todd said as he went off to the labyrinth. While Jareth returned to the castle and change back into his clothes that he was wearing earlier before he left. "Now then let's go say hi to my guest then." After he said that he headed to the room where Sarah was waiting to find out what was going on.


	4. Welcome Back to the Labyrinth Sarah

**Chapter 4- Welcome Back to the Labyrinth Sarah**

Sarah was standing in the middle of a strange room that she had never seen before and she was also wondering what had just happen to her.

"What happen how did I get her?" Sarah asked herself as she started to walk around the room observing everything that's in the room.

"Do you like your room that I had provided you with?" Sarah jumped when she heard someone and turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see it was the man she had say in her dream last night. "You're the Goblin King aren't you?" Jareth smirked and walked up to her. "Yes I am Sarah how do you know who I am right away?" Sarah looked at him for a long time for she had a strange feeling that she has meet him not only from her dream but from a long time ago. "Um…my boyfriend Todd told me about you in a book we found in my attic called "The Labyrinth" that's how I know." Sarah said trying so hard to hide her fear that she was feeling. She soon heard him start to laugh a little and she was now confused and felt a little frustrated now. "Are you laughing at me Goblin King?" she said with venom in her voice, Jareth stopped laughing at looked at her.

"Please Sarah call me Jareth that my name after all and sometimes I don't like just being called the Goblin King." He said with a weird smile on his face and Sarah just looked at him weird.

"Alright then Jareth will you kindly explain to me what is going on and how I got here and better yet where am I?" Sarah said a little bit freaked out and frustrated. "You dear Sarah are in my labyrinth well in the middle of it in my castle and you were also wished away by your boyfriend and as usually I hear that they didn't mean to so now he's running in my labyrinth to come and save you so rest and relax because it's going to take some time for him to get here." But Sarah couldn't relax for she couldn't believe that her boyfriend actually wished her away and that she was stuck somewhere with this weird guy. "Boy some boyfriend I have I mean who wishes away their girlfriend by accident." Sarah said all mad and even more frustrated and Jareth watched getting all frustrated and upset. "It happens unfortunately the book was created so people would know who to get rid of their enemies but it grew to be a problem later on." Jareth said while standing next to the window keeping distance between him and Sarah for he knew that she was already uncomfortable of being here in the first place. "Really? I didn't know that; I just thought it was a good book full of adventure and fantasy." Sarah said still standing in the same spot when she had appeared. "Well that's what the book was created for originally but it became dangerous so we changed the words on how to wish away someone so that no one could but unfortunately we get some lucky people who do get the words right." Jareth explained and Sarah had finally understood but also she had a strange feeling she had also wished away someone in her past but still saved them but she couldn't remember. The more Sarah started thinking about the more her head started to hurt. "Ow I'm thinking too much about my missing past again." Now that caught Jareth's attention. "What do you mean missing past?" Sarah jumped a little when he asked but then thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him what had happen to her ten years ago. "Well back where I live I was in a car accident, and I was in the hospital for a year in a coma but when I came out of the coma I couldn't remember anything from before that accident." Now Jareth had finally understood why Hoggle hasn't heard from Sarah at all it wasn't because she no longer needed them it was because she had gotten amnesia from the car crash and hasn't regain her memories of this place at all. "I see that must have been a tough ordeal for you not to remember anything before the crash." Jareth said trying to be considerate.

"Well yes but Todd was there when I woke up and told me he was my boyfriend but I never told Todd this but I don't think he really is my boyfriend even though he told me all those stories about what we did and show me where we went too." Jareth then finally realized what she meant for he found out why she was feeling that way. _"She must have rejected Todd at first before the crash but when he found out that she had amnesia he took advantage of it to make Sarah his girlfriend."_ Hoggle then walked into the room "Sorry to bother you your majesty but it seem the boy is getting closer." Jareth needed more time with Sarah for her to remember about him and the labyrinth. "Thank you Hoggle I'll take care of and in the mean time why don't you take Miss. Sarah here and show her to your friends Ludo and Sir. Didymus" To Sarah those names had sounded very familiar to her but just couldn't remember. Hoggle alright your majesty as you wish." Jareth smiled and walked out of the room so he could have a chat with Todd.

"Well Miss. Sarah would you like to meet them now and don't worry they aren't goblins." Sarah thought for a second then thought it would be good inspiration for a book one day. "Alright Hoggle I would like to meet them now." Hoggle smiled and lead the way to the other while Jareth was going to put a few twist for Todd in the labyrinth.

* * *

Hey everyone I thought I post yup more chapters since I had all the ideas in my head and here we are more chapters for my labyrinth fic so please read and review my story thank you bye


End file.
